Diana
by AmanePerleDePluie
Summary: Le résume sera dans l'histoire, pas assez de place pour tout mettre. Je vous en met quand même un extrait: "Laisse moi être celui qui te remonte le moral et qui te sauve la vie." Dans cette histoire à propos de Diana Nightingale, l'important est que vous réalisiez que si la vie nous laisse tomber suffisamment fort, on peut faire des choses horribles. TRADUCTION
1. Introduction

Bonjour, je suis Amane (=son de la pluie) ! Où Ame (=pluie) si vous préférez. Ce que je vais poster ici est la traduction d'une fanfiction d'une amie. Dans cette fanfiction on ne voit apparaître que Niall (pour l'instant en tout cas) et il n'est pas connu, donc pas membre de One Direction. Comme mon amie a basé son histoire sur la chanson 'Diana' de One Direction (qui soit dit en passant n'est pas officiellement sortie), j'y ai rajouté la traduction que vous verrez ci-dessous. N'hésitez pas à me dire si des erreurs s'y trouvent!

(Diana !)

**Liam**

The front pages are your pictures

_Les premières pages sont tes photos_

They make you look so small

_Elles te font paraître si petite_

How could someone not miss you at all ?

_Comment ne pourrais-tu pas manquer à quelqu'un ?_

(Oh-ah-oh)

**Harry**

I never would mistreat ya,

_Je ne te maltraiterais jamais_

Oh, I'm not a criminal

_Oh, je ne suis pas un criminel_

I speak a different language

_Je parle une autre langue_

But I still hear your call !

_Mais j'entends quand même ton appel !_

**Harry, Liam, Louis, Niall, Zayn**

Diana !

Let me be the one to

_Laisse moi être celui qui_

Light a fire inside those eyes

_Allume un feu dans ces yeux_

You've been lonely

_Tu as été seule_

You don't even know me

_Tu ne me connais même pas_

But I can feel you crying !

_Mais je peux te sentir pleurer_

Diana !

Let me be the one to

_Laisse moi être celui qui te_

Lift your heart up and save your life

_Remonte le moral et te sauve la vie_

I don't think you even realize

_Je ne crois même pas que tu réalises_

Baby, you'd be saving mine

_Bébé, tu sauves la mienne_

(Diana !)

**Niall**

It's only been four months but

_Ça ne fait que quatre mois mais_

You've fallen down so far

_Tu es tombée si bas_

How could someone mislead you at all ?

_Comment quelqu'un pourrait te tromper ?_

(Oh-ah-oh)

**Louis**

I wanna reach out for ya,

_Je veux te venir en aide_

I wanna break these walls

_Je veux détruire ces murs_

I speak a different language

_Je parle une autre langue_

But I still hear your call !

_Mais j'entends quand même ton appel !_

**Harry, Liam, Louis, Niall, Zayn**

Diana !

Let me be the one to

_Laisse moi être celui qui_

Light a fire inside those eyes

_Allume un feu dans ces yeux_

You've been lonely

_Tu as été seule_

You don't even know me

_Tu ne me connais même pas_

But I can feel you crying !

_Mais je peux te sentir pleurer_

Diana !

Let me be the one to

_Laisse moi être celui qui te_

Lift your heart up and save your life

_Remonte le moral et te sauve la vie_

I don't think you even realize

_Je ne crois même pas que tu réalises_

Baby, you'd be saving mine

_Bébé, tu sauves la mienne_

**Harry**

We all need something

_On a tous besoin de quelque chose_

This can't be over now

_Ça ne peut pas se terminer maintenant_

If I could hold ya,

_Si je pouvais te (re)tenir_

Swear I never put you down !

_Je jure que je ne te laisserai pas tomber !_

**Harry, Liam, Louis, Niall, Zayn**

Diana !

Let me be the one to

_Laisse moi être celui qui_

Light a fire inside those eyes

_Allume un feu dans ces yeux_

You've been lonely

_Tu as été seule_

You don't even know me

_Tu ne me connais même pas_

But I can feel you crying !

_Mais je peux te sentir pleurer_

Diana !

Let me be the one to

_Laisse moi être celui qui te_

Lift your heart up and save your life

_Remonte le moral et te sauve la vie_

I don't think you even realize

_Je ne crois même pas que tu réalises_

Baby, you'd be saving mine

_Bébé, tu sauves la mienne_

(Oh-ah-oh)

(Diana !)

(Oh-ah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)

(Diana !)

(Baby, you'd be saving mine)

_(Bébé, tu sauves la mienne)_

(Oh-ah-oh)

(Diana !)

(Oh-ah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)

(Diana)

(Baby, you'd be saving mine)

_(Bébé, tu sauves la mienne)_

Sources :

/traduction-One_Direction-Diana-lyrics.t161303

.

Je me suis permise de traduire un peu librement (seulement quelques mots et peut-être aussi une phrase). Par ailleurs, on pourrait remplacer 'celui qui te remonte le moral' par 'celui qui soulève ton cœur' mais je n'y ai pas vraiment trouvé de sens. On pourrait dire aussi à la place de 'bébé, tu sauves la mienne', 'bébé, tu as sauvé la mienne'. Donc le choix est à vous. Je vous donne également un lien pour écouter la chanson car elle est très dure à trouver :

songs/one-direction-diana-lq

Et aussi le lien de la première de page que l'auteure a faite :

hphotos-ak-prn2/v/1393529_4842745405557_143933931_ ?oh=d7f2b568afda2841a574cbdd002e3edf&oe=525B779B&_gda_=1381772556_3a21ff37f28b91724a705f248e5ca0ad

Et finalement le lien de l'histoire originale en anglais sur Wattpad :

story/8503747-diana

Voilà, c'est tout pour cette fois ! Je vous promets que je vous traduis le premier chapitre le plus rapidement possible. Merci de vous être donné la peine de lire cette introduction qui n'était peut-être pas nécessaire. Je vous souhaite encore un(e) agréable matinée, après-midi, soirée, nuit !

À la prochaine !

Amane


	2. Résumé et chapitre 1

**Résumé : **"Diana, laisse moi être celui qui te remonte le moral et qui te sauve la vie."

Dans cette histoire à propos de Diana Nightingale, l'important est que vous

réalisiez que, la plupart d'entre nous, si la vie nous laisse tomber suffisamment fort, peuvent faire des choses horribles. Et peut-être que c'était ce que Diana voulait faire. La plupart des élèves la nomment bizarre, tandis que les professeurs disent que c'est une fille douce et heureuse. Ses parents ne sont pas le genre de parents…aimants. Ils l'appelleraient probablement idiote ou garce. Mais qu'est ce que les gens savent ? Peut-être qu'elle était normale. Quoi que 'normale' puisse signifier. Peut-être qu'elle était déprimée, fatiguée de tout, exténuée, ou peut-être le contraire ? Peut-être quelque chose juste entre les deux ?

"En fait, on ne connaît jamais quelqu'un. On se connaît à peine soi-même."

Basé sur une chanson de One Direction, Diana.

Traduction d'une fanfiction d'une de mes amies.

**Chapitre 1 :**

Diana

"Sors de mon chemin, perdante !" cria la fille populaire, me poussant contre le mur en rigolant diaboliquement.

"J-je suis désolée" bafouillais-je, apeurée de ce qui pourrait arriver.

"Pff, va-t'en de là !" me cria une autre fille au visage.

Je ramassais mes livres du sol et commençais à courir. C'est toujours comme ça que ça se passe, les gens me crient dessus, me poussent contre les murs, me donnent des surnoms humiliants.

Je heurtais violemment quelqu'un, faisant tomber nos livres de nos mains. Veinarde de moi.

"Hé ! Regarde où tu vas, toi, petite merdeuse !"

Je tombais à genoux, ramassant les livres et les papiers du garçon. Les lui donnant, je bredouillais : "Je suis vraiment désolée" parlant plus à moi-même qu'à lui.

Il m'arracha ses affaires des mains, il est très impoli je dois dire. Il ajouta : "T'as intérêt à être désolée !"

Il s'en alla, vers ses amis, riant de moi. Je suis la plus méprisée de l'école. Les gens s'en prennent à moi et m'embêtent toujours. Ce n'est pas mieux à la maison, cependant.

Je ramassais mes affaires et courut vers les toilettes. J'ouvris la porte, passant la tête à travers l'embrasure pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un. Heureusement, il n'y avait personne.

Je m'assis sur le sol familier et froid, ouvris mon sac à dos et en sortis le cupcake que j'avais acheté le matin-même.

Je continuais à farfouiller dans mon sac jusqu'à ce que je trouve ce que je cherchais. Une petite bougie rose et un briquet. J'enfonçais la bougie sur le dessus du cupcake, l'allumant ensuite.

Je sentais les larmes me monter aux yeux, brouillant ma vue. Je les fermais et prit une grande inspiration avant de les ouvrir à nouveau, en poussant un gros soupir.

"Joyeux seizième anniversaire, Diana" me murmurais-je tandis que des larmes roulaient sur mes joues. Je soufflais la bougie, souhaitant l'arrivée de quelqu'un qui pourrait me sauver. Quelqu'un qui me serrerais très fort dans ses bras, quelqu'un qui me dirais que tout irait bien.

_Si seulement je savais que cette personne n'était pas si loin de moi…_


End file.
